DXW vs. EMW Supershow
Card Champions vs. Challengers Tag Team Match EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz & DXW Global Champion Myst Motone vs. Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor & Peter Pan Champion vs. Champion DXW Global Television Champion Gohan vs. EMW International Champion "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels Champion vs. Champion DXW Global Women's Champion Natalie Ellen vs. SCW World Champion Samus Aran-Juhasz Champion vs. Champion DXW Social Network Champion Big Brother B vs. EMW X-Division Champion Tarble Thomas Kole & Chuckie Finster w/Kimi Watanabe-Finster vs. Marshall Braxton & Kevin Owens Sara Sheppard-Daniels vs. Jessica Pink w/Katarina Del Leon The Plastics (Caitlin & Dominique) w/Mandy Luxe & Laura Matsuda vs. Controversy (Lindsay Lohan & Miley Cyrus) w/Paul Heyman New Dangerous Alliance (Brock Lesnar & Azrael Sanchez) w/Paul Heyman vs. El Noveno & Matt Morgan Fatal 4-Way Match Blaziken vs. Duke Nukem vs. Pentagon Jr. vs. The Joker The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) w/ODB vs. Super Villains (Ben Hopkins & Michael England) w/Nikki Rose Preshow Champions vs. Champions DXW Global Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) vs. EMW World Tag Team Champions Midwest Machine Guns (Norman Fish & Alex D. Connor) 6-Way Elimination Match Kenny Omega vs. Broly vs. Clarence Wendell vs. PJ Black vs. Plague Knight vs. Rob Gronkowski Results *P1. Clarence Wendell and Plague Knight were making their DXW in-ring debuts. *1. The final moments of the match were Jay Briscoe hits Ben Hopkins with the Jay Driller then Mark Briscoe on top for the Froggy Bow, but Michael England pushes Mark off the top rope to the floor and Hopkins pinned Jay via Descent to Madness. After the match, The Netherrealm Knights (Liu Kang & Kung Lao) are brawling against Hopkins & England. England hits Liu Kang with a steel chair and Hopkins hits Kung Lao with the Descent to Madness. Super Villains are posing as the crowd was booing at them. *2. Before the match, Sawyer the Cleaner joins the commentary. After the match, Sawyer & Katarina hold Sara down to the corner and Jessica give Sara a stink face again since last Thursday's SCW Thursday Night Starlets as the crowd boos. The crowd cheers as Samus Aran-Juhasz rushes in and Jessica retreats with Sawyer & Katarina. *3. Before the match, Timmy Turner joins the commentary. During the match to the end, Timmy jumps out of the table and hits Big Brother B and Tarble with a steel chair that causes the match ended in No Contest. After the match, Timmy continuing to assaulting Big Brother B with the chair and Tarble hits Timmy from out of nowhere with the Avada Kedavra. Tarble celebrates as he lifts his EMW X-Division Championship belt and Big Brother B's DXW Social Network Championship belt. *4. After the match, Pentagon Jr. locks Blaziken's right arm up and breaks it and Blaziken was screaming in pain as Pentagon Jr. shouts "Cero Miedo" at Blaziken. *5. Laura Matsuda distracts the referee as Mandy Luxe blinded Miley Cyrus with a can of hairspray behind the referee's back. After the match, Sakura Hagiwara, Mila, & Blaze Fielding are coming out to the stage and Sakura trash-talking The Plastics. *7. During the match to the end, Jessica Pink & Katarina De Leon arrive to distract Samus Aran-Juhasz until Natalie Ellen hits Samus with Zero Lazer, Samus' finisher. After the match, Katarina drags Samus to the corner and handcuffs her on the bottom turnbuckle, and Jessica gives Samus a stink face as the crowd boos loudly as Jessica shouts "You'll looking at the new SCW World Champion...and that's me, you space bitch!" as Samus was passed out from Jessica's stink face. Jessica & Katarina pose as the crowd boos loudly. *9. After the match, Kinjack rushes in, and Gohan and Kinjack are brawling each other. Then Gohan missed the title belt shot with his DXW Global Television Championship belt and Kinjack hits Gohan with the Gore. Kinjack picks up Gohan's DXW Global Television Championship belt as the crowd cheers. *10. After the match, Austin raises Motone's hand then Austin hits Motone with the Impaler DDT as the crowd gives Austin a huge pop when Austin leaves. Peter Pan gets up and hits Motone with the Neverland Nightmare and the crowd boos loudly. Peter Pan kneeling down in front of a grounded Myst Motone close the show as he shouts "BANGARANG!". Miscellaneous *Backstage, Chuckie Finster and Kevin Owens were brawling each other very violently in the hallway. Owens then slams Chuckie to the wall to knock him out. Owens says to Chuckie by telling him "I'll see you this Sunday, nerd." Then Owens stomps Chuckie's ribs then leaves as Chuckies lays on the ground. Category:DXW Specials